1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus which forms an image on a sheet while making a recording head reciprocate has hitherto been known. For instance, an ink jet printer, which forms an image on a sheet by jetting ink droplets from a recording head while transporting the recording head in a main scanning direction up to a turn-around point after transporting the sheet by a predetermined amount in a secondary scanning direction, has been known.
Moreover, as a technology related to an image forming apparatus of such type, a technology, in which an upper-limit value is provided for an output of a PID controller (proportional integral derivative controller) for suppressing jetting of an ink from becoming unstable due to an excessive acceleration of a carriage carrying a recording head, has been known. Apart from the abovementioned technology, an image forming apparatus, in which a transporting path of a recording head is made short for miniaturizing the apparatus, and also, an arrangement is made such that image formation is carried out even while the recoding head is accelerated and decelerated, has been known.
Incidentally, at the time of forming an image on a sheet, if the acceleration or deceleration is too great, jetting of an ink becomes unstable, and for this reason, sometimes it is not possible to accelerate or decelerate a carriage with the maximum capacity of a motor. Moreover, in a case of deceleration at the time of forming an image, since it is not possible to decelerate the carriage by setting the deceleration to the maximum capacity of the motor, sometimes, it takes time to decelerate and stop the carriage. Therefore, according to the conventional technology, it is not possible to shorten the time required for turn-around transporting of the carriage carrying a recording head, and sometimes it becomes difficult to improve a throughput of processing related to the image formation on a sheet.